Many current styluses that may be used to draw lines of different thicknesses on computing devices may use a thin tip stylus coupled with pressure sensors and tilt sensors to generate stroke information. The stroke information may then be used to change the thickness of the line drawn on the display. Some styluses use a single thick tip, but at the expense of precision and aesthetic experience. Further, current styluses and software generally determine the touch of the tip of the stylus as the point of a contact of the stylus with the display and use that as the position of the stylus. The software may use approximations of tilt, pressure, velocity, or contact size in order to simulate the look of strokes. Accordingly, current solutions may create a disconnect between the user experience and what is being drawn on the screen.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.